


Christmas Plenilune

by Frozen_Marsdess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Dinner, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Werewolf
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Marsdess/pseuds/Frozen_Marsdess
Summary: Vivir con un perro que se transforma en un hombre lobo no es fácil, sobre todo cuando tienes una celebración navideña. Basado en el doujinshi de Heater/Ochine: Plenilune. ONESHOT. RIREN. LEMON. Participa en el reto navideño del grupo de fb Imperio Riren.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Plenilune

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Les traigo un oneshot inspirado en el doujinshi de Heater/Ochine llamado Plenilune. Se trata de que Levi es un perro y es la mascota de Eren hasta que en luna llena se transforma en humano y ya saben el resto xD  
Este oneshot participa en el #EventoNavideñoRiren del grupo de FB #ImperioRiren como forma de demostrar mi amor hacia mi amada OTP así que espero que les guste :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes y el dou no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y Heater/Ochine, una de mis artistas favoritas.
> 
> Pareja: Levi x Eren (Riren)
> 
> Advertencias: Lemon, vocabulario fuerte y un poco de hate hacia el Jeankasa (fue sin intención, yo amo a la pareja, simplemente salió sin querer).
> 
> Sin más los dejo con la lectura.

EREN'S POV

Mi vida hasta la fecha ha sido una basura.

Si muchos me escucharan se reirían en mi cara, pensando que sólo estoy bromeando ya que para las demás personas soy el "chico alegría" debido a que siempre estoy sonriente.

¡PERO NO ES FÁCIL ESTAR FELIZ TODO EL TIEMPO TENIENDO A UN HOMBRE LOBO EN CASA!

Si le dijera a alguien que tengo a esta criatura también se reirían en mi cara pensando en qué carajos me he fumado, pero sí: tengo un hombre lobo viviendo en casa.

Contaré un poco sobre cómo sucedió esto:

Adopté a un cachorro que estaba abandonado en la calle en una caja muy sucia. Era una bolita de color blanco con gris muy similar a la raza "husky". Digo muy similar porque a esa raza ni siquiera la abandonan por lo linda que es. En fin, decidí llevarlo conmigo a mi apartamento y le puse por nombre Levi.

Conforme iba creciendo me di cuenta del enorme apego que Levi sentía hacia mi, siendo huraño con todos; sin embargo nunca fue agresivo a pesar de estar encerrado en un lugar muy pequeño. Siempre fue cariñoso conmigo, nunca me hizo muchas travesuras y siempre me obedecía. Me sentía bastante afortunado al tener una mascota como él.

Pero; sí, tuvo que haber un pero; todo comenzó a cambiar al comienzo de su segundo año. De alguna forma u otra me lo esperaba, pero empezó a restregarse contra mis piernas. Creo que ya saben a qué me refiero. El veterinario me había dicho que empezaría a restregarse contra los muebles o los peluches e incluso algunas veces lo haría contra mí, pero poco a poco empezaba a empeorar llegando a tumbarme en mi casa y a veces en la calle a la vista de muchas personas.

Traté de ponerle un alto y entrenarle para controlar ese deseo. Estaba pensando en conseguir una perrita para que pueda aparearse con ella, pero no pude; y este comportamiento siguió empeorando hasta que un día exploté y le dije lo siguiente:

"¡Vete! ¡No necesito a un perro desobediente como tú!"

¿Y qué conseguí con eso?

Simplemente se fue sin mirar atrás ni llorar.

Esa noche en mi casa estaba lamentándome por haberle gritado así a Levi, incluso añoraba su compañía a pesar de haber pasado unas horas. Deseaba de todo corazón que no le pasara nada malo ni que nadie lo atropellara, cuando sin darme cuenta caí dormido.

Tuve un sueño (más cliché no podía ser esto, pero sí, lo tuve), en donde me reencontraba con Levi. Me tumbaba como siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba a casa después de trabajar y me lamía mi cara, que siempre lo interpretaba como besos (lo sé, soy un maldito cursi), y los sentí tan real que hasta me despertó y me doy cuenta que hay UN HOMBRE ENCIMA DE MÍ BESÁNDOME Y METIENDO SUS MANOS EN TODO MI CUERPO.

Obviamente lo confronto y me doy cuenta que el tipo (bien formado y dotado, por cierto) tenía orejas encima de su cabeza, las manos llenas de pelos de color grisáceo al igual que sus pies y un collar que era muy parecido al de mi perro.

Inmediatamente pienso que él le hizo a Levi pero el tipo me dice que él es mi perro y que para colmo no es un perro, sino un hombre lobo. Un maldito hombre lobo que me agradeció por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Hasta ahí llegó mi cordura.

Pero el híbrido ese no se quedó hasta ahí, no. Me ató las manos con mi corbata (otro cliché), me quitó mi ropa y tocó todo mi cuerpo hasta tener una erecció y venirme.

Y, obviamente, no se quedó tranquilo con eso, sino que me puso en cuatro y abusó de mi que incluso puso mi cuerpo en tal posición que terminé ensuciándome la cara. Y lo peor de todo que lo disfruté.

Al día siguiente pensé que todo era un sueño, pero no. "Levi" estaba a un lado abrazándome y cínicamente me dijo un "Buenos días".

Como buen rey del drama que soy, grité y me levanté de golpe cayendo al piso de nuevo porque mis caderas estaban muy flojas. Intenté sentarme pero tampoco pude porque mi trasero dolía como mil infiernos. Sin embargo, sentí cómo él me levantó y me recostó en mi cama dándome besos en mi cara. Aunque yo evitaba mirarlo tratando de procesar todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Mientras se restregaba contra mi me decía que desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer esto pero que aún no lograba cambiar de cuerpo, pero ahora ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo en cada luna llena. Yo, un tanto cohibido y temeroso le pregunté de donde venía y si era humano o no, me dijo que no recuerda nada hasta que estaba en la caja en donde lo encontré, cómo llegó ahí, no lo sabe; pero me dijo que estaba muy agradecido conmigo por haberlo rescatado y que desde ese entonces en adelante pensaba demostrármelo, pero tanto yo como mi trasero y mis caderas estábamos muy asustados.

Pues desde ese entonces y en cada luna llena el híbrido ese se pasa por el culo mi opinión y sólo se dedica a torturar mi cuerpo y lo peor es que no puedo quejarme (aunque siempre lo hago) porque me termina gustando y termino cediendo.

Ha pasado ya seis meses aproximadamente de eso y ya estamos en la mitad de diciembre. Para mi mala suerte luna llena cae entre el 24 y el 26 de este mes (qué coincidencia, verdad) y por ende mi "querida mascota" va a estar en su forma humana. Y justamente a mi me toca la celebración en mi apartamento (otra increíble coincidencia, verdad).

Cada año, mis amigos y yo nos turnamos para hacer la cena de navidad y hacer una pequeña celebración en casa. No tengo muchas amistades, sólo son Armin, Mikasa y yo, bueno si contamos al híbrido humanoide también. Este año a mi me toca hacer la cena e invitarlos, pero ahora con este perro no sé como hacer, aunque Armin ya lo sabe todo. No se lo he dicho a Mikasa porque la conozco y capaz hace un enorme escándalo; incluso es capaz de llamar a la veterinaria para pedir que sacrifiquen a Levi y a ese extremo no quiero llegar, no soy un monstruo.

No sé que hacer si disfrazarlo o esconderlo a la vista de todos. La segunda opción es más tentadora pues me ahorraría preguntas de Mikasa aunque no sé cómo reaccione Levi al estar escondido en mi cuarto tanto tiempo, a menos que ocurra el milagro de que no se transforme hasta que ya sea muy noche y estos se vayan a su casa.

Sólo espero que esa coincidencia también suceda.

* * *

Bien, ya es 24 y estoy valiendo verga con la cena.

Y no. No es porque no sepa cocinar, claro que no. Pero el hecho que tenga a Levi siguiéndome a todos lados no ayuda en nada. En esos días es cuando más ansioso se pone. Está pegado hacia mi y hasta que cambie de forma no me deja tranquilo. Hace un mes hablé con él y le dije que se escondiera en mi cuarto a causa de mi amiga Mikasa explicándole las razones y mi temor a que ella le hiciera algo (sé que el híbrido abusa de mi y todo pero aún así es mi mascota); Levi puso una cara muy seria y a pesar de que le prometí que le dejaría suficiente comida no pareció gustarle aunque aceptó al ver mi cara de preocupación.

Ahora a lo que estaba. Me ha salido mal cada intento de cena que hago por los nervios, algunos platos me están quedando quemados o muy salados. Afortunadamente aún es temprano y decido hacer una _lasagna_ (Más original no pude ser), preparo todo y sólo espero que la tontera no se me queme, hasta he puesto la señal de alarma en mi teléfono.

Me siento para descansar y Levi pone su cabeza en mi regazo pidiéndome que lo acaricie. Lo hago; a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho, no puedo dejar de tratarlo como mi mascota. Además no tengo derecho a quejarme sabiendo que de igual forma disfruto lo que me hace, para vergüenza mía.

En el transcurso de las horas limpio y ordeno mi apartamento, preparo la mesa y pongo la comida en el centro junto con la bebida. Tomo un baño y me cambio de ropa, obviamente sin Levi a mis pies. Le preparo la comida para el híbrido y la dejo en mi cuarto luego le digo a Levi que se quede ahí y que hasta que ellos se vayan lo voy a sacar del cuarto. Luego salgo y cierro la puerta con llave para que no la abra.

Al cabo de una hora llega Mikasa, Armin y, para mi desgracia como si no fuera suficiente, llega Jean, el novio de Mikasa y un idiota que no hace más que fastidiarme y criticarme en todo lo que hago. ¿Por qué carajos Mikasa lo trajo? Tendré que decirle que sólo preparé comida para tres personas, no cuatro y que se tendrá que ir él por andar de intruso.

—Mikasa, ¿por qué lo trajiste?. —Le respondo tras ver la horrible cara de satisfacción al ver la mía en cuanto entró a mi apartamento.

—¿No lo podía traer?— responde de forma tajante.

—No, no podías. Para empezar sólo he preparado comida para tres personas y ni siquiera me avisaste.— le respondo ya molesto.

—Hubieras preparado para cuatro si no hubieras desperdiciado dinero ni tiempo en preparar comida para ese estúpido animal que tienes por mascota.— ¿Les había dicho alguna vez que ella odia a los perros y los gatos? Bueno, se dieron cuenta que sí lo hace.

—Mi dinero, mi cocina, mi hogar, mis reglas— le respondo con lo mejor que tengo, —así que yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana con ello. Así que te pediré que Jean se vaya porque para empezar no lo quiero aquí.

—¡Oye! Al menos sé buen anfitrión y dame tu parte, de todos modos puedes compartir comida con tu perro ya que lo amas tanto.— ¿Ven por qué me desagrada tanto? Es de esos tipos que sólo abren la boca para decir lo primero que se les viene en la cabeza.

—Eren, tenías que haber imaginado que estaría aquí con él. Dale tu parte y tú pides algo a domicilio, no se notará mucho la diferencia.— no, no estoy dispuesto a tirar todo un día a la basura sólo para satisfacer el estómago de este cara de caballo.

—Perdóname Mikasa pero no. No lo haré. Me he esforzado bastante para tener esta cena entre nosotros tres y tú la acabas de arruinar trayéndole. Tú sabes que yo respeto tu decisión y tu relación, pero no puedo tolerar que me falten el respeto en mi casa, así que tú decides si quedarte o irte a otro lado, pero yo a él no lo quiero aquí. Si me hubieras avisado con tiempo talvés hubiera aceptado y arreglar todo para cuatro siempre y cuando él me respetara en mi espacio; pero no lo hiciste.

—Eren tiene razón, Mikasa— dice Armin quien había estado callado hasta entonces, —no le avisaste y para colmo lo insultaste por su mascota. Tú sabes muy bien que Eren ama a su perro y tú cada vez que vienes lo maltratas. Ahora teníamos planeado celebrar la navidad entre los tres y tú traes a Jean que no estaba invitado por Eren. No te entiendo. Tú también sabes que estos dos no se llevan bien y aún así lo traes a su casa.— gracias Armin.

—Ahora los dos se ponen en mi contra. Muy bien, que pasen una linda navidad juntos y con ese animalejo. Vámonos Jean, aquí no nos quieren.— y girando, ambos se van y cierran la puerta de un portazo mientras Armin y yo sólo suspiramos.

No me malentiendan. Yo aprecio mucho a Mikasa puesto que hemos sido amigos desde hace que éramos pequeños. Pero todo empezó a cambiar cuando empezó a salir con Jean, quien es un tipo que se dedica a criticar a todos por cualquier motivo; y al parecer le está haciendo mal porque trata a todos los demás como si fuera basura. El enojo se le pasará pero tardará días.

Bueno, no es fecha para lamentarnos por ello así que dirijo a Armin hacia la mesa para empezar a comer, como no está Mikasa me dirijo a abrir la puerta de mi cuarto para que salga Levi y cene con nosotros, pero medio la abro y siento unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo y una lengua pasar por toda mi cara. Termino de reaccionar y me doy cuenta que es Levi quien ya cambió a su forma humanoide y se encuentra abrazándome como siempre lo hace. Intento separarme de él teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Armin y escucho como éste se ríe a mis espaldas.

—Así que ahora le tocaba cambiar.— dice con un deje de ironía en su voz.

—¿Por qué crees que lo tenía encerrado?— digo mientras libero una de mis manos. —¡Levi contrólate, aquí está Armin!

—Al menos tuviste la suerte de que Mikasa se haya ido. ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondría al darse cuenta de todo esto?

—No y no quiero hacerlo, sólo mira en lo que se convierte poco a poco al lado de ese cara de caballo. —digo mientras que finalmente logro safarme de él y dirigirlo hacia la mesa para que coma con nosotros lo cual aceptó.

Nos servimos y comimos lo que había preparado en silencio. De vez en cuando conversábamos de una cosa pero yo no podía dejar de moverme porque una de las manos de Levi estaba apretándome una pierna cada rato. Sentía una pena enorme si decía algo o lo regañaba por Armin, quien a pesar de ya saber lo que Levi me hacía cada mes sigue siendo incómodo.

Terminamos de comer y nos sentamos en mi sofá a escuchar un poco de música mientras bebíamos un vino que yo había comprado hace unos días. Levi estaba sentado a mi lado y uno de sus brazos estaba rodeando mi espalda. Armin solamente se reía en silencio de vez en cuando mientras miraba su teléfono, seguramente estaba hablando con sus padres que están de viaje. Luego se levanta y se dispone a tomar su chaqueta y decirme que ya se va porque quiere dormirse temprano, no sin antes decirme: —No grites mucho Eren.— sólo siento cómo la sangre sube a mi rostro.

Cierra la puerta y le pongo seguro para después limpiar todo y lavar los platos. Mientras tanto Levi me está siguiendo a cada momento que lo único que logra conseguirme es ponerme nervioso.

Para cuando termino siento como él me abraza por la espalda y me lame mi cuello y me dice al oído: —Por fin solos.

Me empuja hacia el sofá mientras me besa el cuello y yo empiezo a temblar como respuesta ante las sensaciones que me provoca. Cuando siento uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá me da la vuelta y me tira hacia él y al mismo tiempo él se tira encima de mí. Sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo, sobretodo mis piernas mientras me besa y lame en el cuello.

Siento como una de sus manos grisáceas y con uñas largas llega a colarse dentro de mi camisa y busca mis pezones para apretarlos y pellizcarlos hasta que me quita la camisa por completo y empieza a lamer mi pecho. Yo siento mi cara arder, incluso puedo imaginarme lo roja que está; además estoy viendo borroso, supongo que mis pupilas están dilatadas. Sé que al inicio no me gustara esto pero son tantas sensaciones que recibo al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza pareciera como si se derritiera.

Mete uno de mis pezones en su boca y empieza a chuparlos ganándose que mi espalda se arquee ante las sensaciones. Jamás me imaginé que esa zona fuera capaz de provocar el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna. Puedo sentir como Levi sonríe satisfecho de saber que sólo él puede hacerme sentir esto.

Con su otra mano empieza a quitarme los pantalones tirándolos con un poco de rudeza seguido de mi ropa interior. Levanta la mirada para sonreír y burlarse de mi entrepierna. Con su voz un tanto grave me dice: —Veo que te está gustando. Ni siquiera intentas detenerme. Mira como estás de urgido.— Suena como si yo fuera un adicto al sexo.

—Cállate.— le respondo un poco molesto pero no logro demostrarlo porque mi voz está rara por el placer. —Esto es tu culpa. Yo nunca pedí esto.

—Eso es lo que tú dices pero tu cuerpo y en especial este amiguito me demuestran lo contrario.— dice de forma burlona mientras sopla en mi miembro semi erecto y yo volteo mi cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sigue siendo tu culpa.— y escucho como se ríe mientras baja la cabeza y ahogo un gemido en mi garganta al sentir su lengua en ese lugar. Empieza a atacar mi pene lamiéndolo de abajo hacia arriba con mucha lentitud. Una de sus manos viaja hasta mi pecho y pellizca mis pezones y con la otra apretuja mis testículos. En definitiva mi cabeza se va a derretir con tanto y eso es que yo debería estar acostumbrado a todo esto.

Sigue así por aproximadamente diez minutos (creo que es más pero no lo sé, no puedo contar los minutos con la cabeza bien caliente), hasta que siento mi cuerpo estremecerse y un dolor en mi entrepierna, luego siento que algo explota para luego sentir la sensación de estar cayendo lentamente mientras de deshago en gemidos. Levi levanta la cabeza limpiándose la boca para luego mirarme y decirme: —De verdad que estabas urgido, sacaste mucho de ti. No importa, me encanta tu sabor.

Se levanta y me carga en sus brazos para irnos a mi habitación. Una vez ahí me tira en mi cama y me da la vuelta boca abajo. Levanta mi trasero y abre mis piernas mientras yo, al sentirme expuesto, tomo una almohada y me la pongo en mi cara para cubrirla. Me pongo aún más rojo cuando siento que sopla en mi esfinter para luego lamerlo. Me estremezco aún más y empiezo a temblar. Creo que al fin y al cabo lo de urgido sea verdad.

Con su lengua se abre paso en mi interior mientras acaricia mis testículos para tranquilizarme un poco. Lo hace de una forma lenta y minuciosa que empieza a desesperarme y desear algo más (no me culpen, en estos momentos pensar es lo que menos hago). Muevo mis caderas en busca de más contacto mientras le digo: —Oye, date prisa.

—Tenemos toda la noche, Eren. ¿O de verdad lo quieres ya?— dice burlonamente.

—¿Tú qué crees?— digo mientras lo miro por el reojo.

—Dilo— dice con voz ronca. —Pídemelo.

—¿Qué?

—Pídeme lo que quieres. Quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

—No voy a hacer eso.— protesto.

—Entonces no te daré nada. Y seguiré lo que estaba haciendo.— dice mientras me saca la lengua.

Sabe que si sigue haciendo eso no podré soportarlo. ¡Quiero que termine ya con todo esto!

—Bien. Lo quiero— digo en un murmullo al cabo de cinco minutos.

—Perdona, no te escuché. Dilo más fuerte.

—Dije que lo quiero.— digo fuerte sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres? Quiero saberlo.

—¡No jodas Levi! ¡Sólo dámelo y ya!— esto no es una porno.

—Bien. No hace falta ser tan testarudo.

—Hijo de puta.— digo y al instante siento mis nalgas siendo separadas por sus manos. Da una lamida por última vez y luego siento un enorme pedazo de carne muy caliente entrar en mi interior. Lo hace muy lentamente para no hacerme daño, no quiero terminar todo empalado.

Luego de unos lentos minutos que Levi tarda en entrar se queda quieto a esperar que yo me acostumbre a él. Su verga es muy grande, yo creo que es capaz de hacerse notar en mi vientre. Mi cara está en contra de la almohada para evitar verlo, pero mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo dándole a entender que ya estoy listo, y empieza la verdadera tortura. Sus estocadas son lentas y suaves al inicio pero poco a poco aumentan su velocidad al mismo tiempo que mis gemidos que trato de mantenerlos en mi garganta poniendo mi boca en ella para que los vecinos no escuchen mis marranadas.

Siento como golpea mi prostata con golpes certeros y precisos en ella. De igual forma siento que me acaricia mi miembro al mismo nivel que las estocadas. Siento mi cuerpo estremecerse de manera violenta y siento el mismo cosquilleo doloroso de hace un rato. Mis caderas tiemblan y me vengo chorreando mis sábanas con mi esencia, mientras Levi hace lo mismo en mi interior.

Sale de mi interior al cabo de unos minutos y siento su esencia salir de mis entrañas para terminar de ensuciar aún más mi cama. Se recuesta a un lado y con sus brazos me atrae para que pueda descansar en su pecho mientras que yo no puedo hacer movimiento alguno y me quedo dormido al instante.

* * *

Me despierto y miro a mi alrededor. Estoy recostado en el pecho de Levi quien duerme profundamente. Aún sigue en su forma humana. Me levanto muy tembloroso y me siento a un lado de Levi. Lo acaricio en su pelo y sonrío. Sé que lo que me hace no está bien puesto que es mi perro, pero ya me acostumbré a esto y no me siento tan mal al saber que puede cambiar de forma unos días al mes. Levi es mi compañía y no la cambiaré por nada del mundo, aunque siga torturando mi próstata.

Feliz Navidad Levi. Espero que siempre sigamos juntos.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, eso es todo. Me dicen que tal les pareció. De igual forma muchas gracias por leerlo. Espero que les haya gustado xD
> 
> Pda: Lo de Jean y Mikasa no estaba planeado, simplemente salió xD yo amo a la pareja así que no piensen que estoy tirando hate xD


End file.
